


That's My Boi

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Suicidal Michael, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Anonymous: Suicidal Michael where Gavin steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Boi

"Hey Gavin," Geoff said, walking towards his desk. He had been staring at Michael’s empty desk for a few minutes, completely spacingo out. He shook his head, looking at the older man.

"Yes, Geoff?"

He sat on the arm of Ryan’s couch facing him.”Have you…have you talked to Michael today?” 

He shook his head,glancing once more at the empty desk. “Not since this morning when he told me he wasn’t feeling well. I left him with some NyQuil and a bottle of water when I left.”

A nauseous feeling crept into Gavin’s stomach.

"When he called me this morning he sounded fine, like he wasn’t sick. He said he just needed today off, that he was feeling a bit weird and didn’t feel like he should come in. I just thought that was weird, he’s never wanted to stay home before," Geoff said, looking at Gavin. 

Gavin picked up his phone and fiddled with it for a few seconds, pressing ‘Michael’ to call him. “Maybe he’s just having an off day. I get those now and then.” The dial tone kept going, causing Gavin to be more and more anxious. It finally went to voicemail and Gavin hung up,staring at the phone in disbelief. 

Michael always answered the phone, even if it was to tell him to go to hell for waking him up.  _He always answered._

"That’s weird - and a bit unnerving. He always answers," Gavin muttered, glancing at the phone. Geoff was quiet.

"Go check on him," he said finally. "We’re not going anywhere. I just want to make sure he’s okay." Gavin didn’t need to be told twice, grabbing his keys and flying out the door.

He drove as quickly as he could without raising suspicion from the cops and pulled into the familiar driveway of the house he and Michael shared. He ran up the drive and fumbled with his keys, eventually unlocking the door.

The house was quiet. Eerily quiet. “Michael? Love?” Gavin called, searching the kitchen, dining room, and living room. No sign of Michael. He walked slowly down the hallway and noticed a light in their bedroom. He cautiously pushed open the door and saw Michael sitting on the bed.

A bottle of pills was in one hand and a bottle of vodka was in another.

"Michael," Gavin whispered, staring in horror at the items in his boyfriend’s hands. Michael slowly turned and looked at Gavin, the look on his face causing Gavin to start weeping. "What are you doing? What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Michael didn’t respond. He was pale and looked like he had just absolutely given up on everything. Gavin hadn’t seen him this depressed in months. “I can’t deal with it anymore,” he finally whispered, still staring at Gavin with empty eyes. 

Gavin moved quickly, taking the offending items from Michael before he did anything rash. He stood in front of him, unable to speak or make any movements. “What can’t you deal with?”

"Life. My depression. Everything. It’s all closing in on me like four brick walls and I feel suffocated. I’m trapped in this dark place and I can’t find a way out. I’ve hit rock bottom, Gav. I’ve hit bedrock." 

Gavin kneeled before Michael, grasping his shaking,sweaty hands in his own and looked his love in the eyes.

"Do you want to know why I love you, Michael Jones? You are one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can beat this fiend, it’s you. I think of your life as a video game and you’re just at the toughest boss battle of the game. You haven’t run out of lives just yet, boi," he whispered, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. 

Michael pushed Gavin away and laid on the bed, covering his face with a pillow. “It’s gotten worse these past weeks. Ever since my dad died, I haven’t been happy, ” he mumbled. “I wish i was dead.”

Gavin gasped, crawling beside Michael. “If you died, you would take part of me with you, because I can’t imagine a life without my love, my boi. We’re two parts of a whole; without one the other is incomplete.”

Michael stayed silent.

"You can combat this depression. I know you can. We’re all here for you, even in your darkest days. The medication is just a crutch for you; your friends, me, we’re the long-term medicine for you, Micoo."

He finally removed the pillow, tears streaming from his eyes. “It’s so difficult,” he whispered, choking back a sob. Gavin pulled him to his chest and let him cry, stroking his hair.

"I know it is. I know. But we believe in you. You’re a fighter, Michael Jones. You fight for what you believe in and you fight for what you love. You’ll fight for your will to live because that’s just how you are."

They laid there for a while, Michael’s sniffling occasionally breaking the silence. “You’re right,” he mumbled into Gavin’s shirt.

"Of course I am. That’s why you love me," Gavin joked, planting a kiss on Michael’s forehead. 

"You’re so full of shit, Gav." Gavin just smiled. Michael - the Michael he fell in love with - was back.

"That’s my boi."


End file.
